De soliste à duo
by Shenandoah 02
Summary: Gydias, premier violon de l'Opéra de Garnier, est intrigué par un spectateur régulier. Il faut savoir bousculer son quotidien pour faire les plus belles rencontres. LEMON ! Gydias X InThePanda


Hello ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Bon ok, revenir la bouche en cœur après presque 4 mois d'absence ça ne le fait pas trop... Mais si je vous dis que je reviens avec un lemon, vous me pardonnez ? Je savais que vous me pardonnerez ! Seriously ! J'ai repris les cours, et la S c'est... Boulot, boulot, boulot everywhere ! En plus de ça mon petit frère est né, donc c'est pouponnage sur pouponnage... Bref ! J'ai quand même trouvé le temps d'écrire ce "petit" truc ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous l'annonce officiellement : I'm Back !

Enjoy !

* * *

" _Ce que j'ai appris, ça tient en trois, quatre mots : Le jour où quelqu'un vous aime, il fait très beau, j'peux pas mieux dire, il fait très beau !" -_ Jean Gabin.

Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé là. Il venait de finir sa répétition à l'Opéra de Garnier, quand cet homme était venu. Il n'avait pas été surpris. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que cet homme assistait à toutes ses répétitions. Et chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux brun, il s'empourprait et était pris de bouffés de chaleurs et une tension tenait en haleine la salle. Comment pouvait-on ressentir tant de chose juste en un regard ? Bien sûr, durant de nombreuses nuits, il avait rêvé de le rencontrer, de lui parler, de le voir rire, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça arriverait un jour. Et encore moins ce soir. Il était dans les coulisses, il rangeait son violon. Il s'était d'abord avançait de lui, puis avait renoncé, avait d'y retournait, déterminé.

« Bonjour » avait-il lancé à l'encontre du musicien.

« Bonsoir » avait lancé Gydias.

Il avait légèrement souris. Il avait l'air anxieux, vulnérable. Gydias craquait

« Je-je suis fan de ton travail, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais... » Le petit brun rougit, gêné du compliment.

« Merci »

Ils restèrent un moment, à se dévisager.

« Je m'appelle Victor Bonnefoy »

« Gydias, juste Gydias ».

Une conversation s'en suivit. Victor exposa son admiration au premier violoniste de l'Opéra de Garnier, et Gydia souriait, toujours. Une invitation à boire un verre fut maladroitement bafouillée par Victor, une réponse affirmative et enthousiasme fut lancée par Gydias. Et voilà. Ils marchaient tout les deux vers le bar le plus proche. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Profitant du silence de cette nuit d'hiver. Victor entra dans un bar à la devanture boisée, Gydias le suivit.  
Ils s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle, au calme.

« - Je n'aime pas tellement le bruit, lança le grand brun,

\- Moi non plus. Dis, je t'ai déjà vu quelque part, mais je ne sais plus où…

\- Sûrement à tes répet'…

\- Nan… Sur Youtube. »

Victor leva le regard vers le violoniste.

« - Euh… ça se peut je fais deux trois vidéos vite fais, trois fois rien..

\- Tu rigole ! C'est super ! »

Gydias lui fit un sourire chaleureux, sourire qui rassura Victor.

Il était **19 h 03**.

* * *

 **19 h 08.**

À la lumière des rares lampes présentent dans le bar, Gydias remarqua les trais fatigués et les cernes encerclant ses yeux marrons. N'empêche, il était vraiment pas mal. Et puis surtout, il y avait sa voix, enveloppante et sécurisante.  
Il prit une grande inspiration : son cœur battait plus vie qu'il ne le voulait.  
 **  
** **19 h 11.**

 **Gydias :** T'es déjà aller dans un autre pays européen ?

 **Victor :** Nan, tu sais, je ne suis qu'un simple Parisien, inculte, qui ne quitte sa ville que pour aller voir ses parents.

 **Gydias :** Tu sais, ils ont le wi-fi le plus rapide du monde en Lituanie !

 **Victor :** Et pour l'eau courante ?

 **Gydias :** C'est pour bientôt…

 **19 h 15.**

 _M'aurait-il invité à prendre un verre si je n'avais pas été violoniste ?_

 **19 h 25.**

Silence.  
Victor prit une gorgée de sa bière. Il regarda par la fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il devina le bourdonnement et l'agitation qui s'étendaient une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Si loin ; si proche. Au moment où il posa ses yeux sur ses ongles rongés, Gydias les fit disparaître en serrant le poing. Il lui lança un sourire, amusé.  
Même lorsqu'ils ne parlaient pas, c'était comme un dialogue sans mots.

 **19 h 34.**

 **Gydias :** écrivant préféré ? Moi s'est Paul Auster…

 **Victor :** laisse-moi réfléchir…

 **19 h 35.**

 **Gydias :** _Si un homme aussi génial à envie de moi, c'est que je ne suis pas si moche que ça…_ _  
_  
 **19 h 45.**

 **Victor** : _Pourquoi croise-t-on des milliers de personnes et ne s'éprend-on que d'une seule ?_

 **20 h 05.**

Gydias regarde Victor triturer une mèche de cheveux anxieusement.  
 **  
** **20 h 06.**

 **Gydias :** Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'écoutes avec moins d'attention. C'est le décolleté de la serveuse qui te déconcentre ?  
 **  
** **Victor** _ **(en souriant)**_ **:** Tu me fais une scène ?

 **Gydias :** Ne rêve pas !

 **22h sonnèrent.**

« - Je dois y aller, j'ai une grosse journée demain.

\- Attends, je te raccompagne !

\- Je peux très bien me défendre tout seul ! Rigolas Gydias,

\- Non, tu es faible ! Rempila Victor,

\- Bon si ça peut te faire plaisir ! »

Les yeux de Victor se mirent à briller.

Ils marchèrent, lentement, vers l'appart' du violoniste. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Ils voulaient continuer à rire, à parler, ils voulaient continuer cette soirée tout simplement.

« - Nous y voilà, dit Gydias,

\- Bon bah salut… _Embrasse le bon sang !_

\- Ouais salut… _Embrasse-moi bon sang !_ »

Victor tourna les talons. Laissant un Gydias seul et quelque peu déçu… _Putain mec !_ _Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi !_ _Ça fait deux semaines que tu vas le voir chaque soir !_ _Tu ne peux plus te passer de lui et là, tu te barres comme ça !_

« Oh pis merde ! »

Victor se retourna et rattrapa Gydias qui s'était lui aussi retourné à l'entente du juron de son ami. Le grand brun se précipita sur Gydias, le plaquant contre le mur. Il s'empara aussitôt de ses lèvres. Gydias lâcha son étui et attrapa la tignasse de Victor. Ce dernier encercla le visage du musicien de ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Pas de baiser qui commençait doucement et qui allait crescendo, non, celui-là était sauvage dès le début. Les langues valsaient, se cherchaient, se caressaient. Les respirations étaient haletantes. Les corps se pressaient. Le corps brûlant de Victor contre le corps frêle de Gydias. Ils se séparèrent. L'un aussi rouge que l'autre.

« - Je… _Woah…_

\- Je dois y aller. »

Gydias s'enfonça dans l'immeuble. Victor resta quelques minutes, désabusées, face à ce retournement de situation. Peut-être avait-il rêvé, et qu'en fait, Gydias était rentré depuis au moins dix minutes. Ou peut-être avait-il eu peur… Victor enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et rentra, seul.

* * *

Gydias courait dans les cages d'escalier, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Surtout qu'il y avait un ascenseur. Il se dépêcha de s'engouffrer dans son appartement, son havre de sécurité. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. _Tout ceci va à l'encontre de tous mes principes._ _J'ai agi sur un coup de tête._ _Je ne dois jamais recommencer._ _Parce qu'on ne sait pas où ça peut nous mener._ _Et quand on ne sait pas où on va, tout va mal._ Ce discours, Gydias se le répétait depuis trois ans maintenant.

Il y a trois ans, il avait fait, sur un coup de tête, son coming-out. Certaines personnes se disent que ce genre de choses ne se fait pas sur un coup de tête. Mais Gydias s'était tellement torturé mentalement et physiquement à cause de ça, que sa seule échappatoire avait été de foncer en fermant les yeux. Cette méthode n'était pas la plus raisonnée, et encore moins la meilleure. Il avait appris à ses dépens. Rejeté par sa famille, ses amis, par la société, il avait changé de vie. Maintenant, il voulait tout maîtriser. Être sûr que plus jamais, tout ceci ne se reproduise. Mais ce soir, juste ce soir, il avait brisé ses principes. Pendant le temps d'une soirée, il s'était souvenu de ce qu'était que de vivre. Victor lui avait fait oublier ses complexes, ses ennuis, sa vie d'avant. Et ce baiser ! Ce baiser ! Tous ses sens avaient été en émoi. Il avait senti son corps entier se réveiller. Sa raison ainsi que sa peur s'étaient mises en veille. Le temps d'un baiser. Mais la réalité l'avait durement rattrapé. La vie n'était pas toujours comme ce baiser. Et malheureusement, il fallait s'en éloigner, avant que tout ne lui explose à la figure. La fuite avait était sa seule option.

Il se leva, et partit se coucher. Avec un peu de chance. Le sommeil lui ferait oublier.

* * *

Il tourna machinalement la clé dans la serrure. Il entra et s'effondra sur son canapé.

« - Victor ? Déjà rentré ? Je pensais que t'aurait pris un peu plus ton temps avec ton musicien ! »

Victor se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Un homme grand, fin, aux cheveux bruns et au nez crochu se tenait devant lui.

« C'est pas le moment François. »

Ledit François arqua un sourcil. Il s'installa aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

« - Raconte.

\- Il n'y a rien à raconter.

\- Il ne t'aime pas, c'est ça ? »

Victor se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Il haussa les épaules, las, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

« - Je sais pas. Tout, c'est bien passé. J'ai été à sa rencontre, je ne l'ai pas brusqué. J'ai été cool comme tu m'as conseillé. On a discuté, on a rigolé. Je l'ai raccompagné. Jusque-là tout s'était bien passé. Mais… J'allais partir. Je te jure. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai fait demi-tour et on s'est embrassé. C'était pas un baiser que tous les pré-pubères font. Non. C'était sauvage, mais pas indécent. C'était brutal, mais pas non plus SM. Puis, on s'est séparé. Et là, il s'est enfuit. Je ne comprends rien. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non… Je ne pense pas… Et toi t'es parti ?

\- Oui. Il ne voulait pas de moi. C'est sûr.

\- Victor, Victor, Victor… Ça ne t'est pas traversé l'esprit qu'il avait eu peur ! Ché pas moi ! D'après tout ce que tu m'as dit sur lui, depuis deux semaines, ça a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'extrêmement timide et peu sûr de lui !

\- Nan ! Il est sûr de lui ! Il me l'a montré quand il a accepté de boire un verre ! T'aurais dû entendre cette fermeté dans sa voix ! C'est le genre de réponse que seul un homme sûr de lui donne.

\- Et si ce n'était qu'une façade ? »

Victor ne répondit rien. Il réfléchissait à cent à l'heure.

« - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne vais pas encore lui courir après. Pas deux fois dans une même soirée si ?

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors si. Tu vas lui courir après. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, il ne le fera pas non plus. Et si tu ne lui prouves pas que des fois, courir après les gens ça peut être bénéfique, jamais il n'osera rien de sa vie. Ou alors avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors fonce. T'as rien à perdre, et tout à gagné. »

François conclus sa tirade d'un sourire complice. Cette expression, Victor l'avait entendu des milliards de fois, depuis sa rencontre avec le fossoyeur du net.  
Ils étaient au lycée. François était le genre de garçon qui n'avait pas besoin de charmer une fille pour l'avoir. Elles étaient tous raides dingues de lui. C'était un garçon populaire, beau grand, sûr de lui. À l'inverse de Victor, petit, boudiné, et gay refoulé. Un jour, le fait que Victor soit gay, s'était ébruité dans tout le lycée. Il s'était alors fait lyncher pas des dizaines de personnes, un soir. Ne supportant plus cette situation, il avait décidé d'en finir, pour de bon. Il était dans les toilettes du lycée. Une lame de rasoir dans la main, il était près à s'ouvrir les veines, mais François était tombé à pic. Il avait pris Victor sous son aile. Il avait perdu toute popularité et tout pouvoir sur les filles. Il était devenue « L'ami du gay ». Mais il s'en fichait. Pour lui, personne ne devait en arriver là. Depuis ce jour, ils étaient inséparables.

Victor se leva activement. Il sourit une dernière fois à son meilleur ami et sortit, rejoindre Gydias.

Il courait à toute allure dans les rues de Paris. Bousculant les derniers blédards qui traînaient les rues. Traversait les routes, de manière inconsciente. Ses jambes étaient portées par le seul espoir de revoir Gydias. Il n'avait plus que son image en tête. Sa voix résonnait dans ses oreilles, et la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes hantait ses pensées. Il arriva devant l'immeuble. Pas le temps de s'arrêtait pour respirer. En passant devant les boîtes aux lettres, il regarda le numéro de l'appartement où habitait celui pour qui il venait de courir un marathon. Il monta les escaliers, snobant l'ascenseur qui à chaque palier le narguait. Il arriva devant la porte qui le séparait de Gydias. Il respira quelques instants. Il approcha sa main de la poignée, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'attraper, que cette dernière s'actionna.

* * *

Gydias tournait et ra-tournait dans son lit. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Seul un sentiment de frustration était présent. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le visage de Victor lui revenait en mémoire. Chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'effacer, la scène du baiser repassait encore et encore. Il regrettait d'être parti comme un voleur. Il aurait aimé être un peu moins peureux, et d'accepter les bonheurs de la vie lorsqu'ils se présentaient à lui. Mais Gydias était comme ça. Il avait peur de l'imprévisible. Puis de toute façon, il était trop tard. Victor devait déjà être rentré chez lui. Peut-être même l'oubliait-il dans les bras d'un autre. Cette pensée fit monter une colère en Gydias, mais aussi des larmes. Mon dieu. Qu'il détestait être amoureux. Il aimait toujours les mauvaises personnes. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ? _Mec, la vie t'a donné la possibilité d'être heureux, mais tu t'es barré comme le dernier des lâches._ _Victor ne l'ai pas, lâche, lui._ _Et je suis sûr qu'il t'attend encore, en bas, ou peut-être sur les marches de l'Opéra ?_ _T'as qu'à aller vérifier._ _T'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner_!

Gydias sécha ses dernières larmes et se leva, bien décidé à retrouver ce Victor Bonnefoy ! Il enfila un jean, une paire de baskets, un manteau et s'apprêta à partir. Devant la porte, il hésita une seconde. Et s'il ne voulait plus de lui ? C'est vrai. Victor avait déjà fait l'effort de faire demi-tour tout à l'heure. Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait plus lui courir après. Et s'il est introuvable ? Et qu'il ne revient plus aux répétitions ? Pourra-t-il vivre sans lui ? Il secoua la tête, effaçant ses dernières craintes.  
Il actionna la poignée.

Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Victor. Les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, ses épaules se levait au rythme de sa respiration, erratique. Il le fixa dans le blanc des yeux. Dans son regard, il retrouva cette flamme intense qu'il avait déjà remarquée. Ces yeux marron, pailletés d'or, qui brillaient dans la nuit comme un bijou. Victor, grisé par l'ivresse de l'inconnu, s'abandonna complètement à l'instant présent. Car il savait bien que, dans une relation, les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre étaient souvent les plus belles, celles que l'on n'oubliait jamais : le moment magique, juste avant le premier vrai baiser.

D'abord, il y eut deux lèvres qui s'effleurent et qui se cherchent. Puis deux souffles qui se mêlent. C'était un baiser caressant qui devenait presque une morsure. Un baiser dans lequel on atteint ce qu'il y a de plus intime en l'autre. Sans aucune retenue, le corps de Gydias se plaqua contre celui de Victor.  
Tout de suite, il ressentit quelque chose de violent, de destructeur pour lui. Une attirance chargée de fascination et de crainte. Une brûlure intense, une merveilleuse douleur…  
Victor entoura le corps frêle du jeune homme de ses bras. Le plus jeune perdit ses mains dans la chevelure indomptable du grand brun. Gydias l'attira à l'intérieur et referma la porte sans cesser de l'embrasser.  
Il le débarrassa de son manteau qui glisse sur le sol.  
L'autre lui déboutonna la chemise avant de l'envoyer valser sur la moquette. Ses mains tremblent un peu.  
Victor l'embrasse dans le cou alors qu'il jette sa tête en arrière. Il lui mord les lèvres.  
Il lève les bars pendant que le plus petit lui retire son t-shirt.  
Le musicien défait le pantalon du plus grand. Il se love contre lui.  
Victor remarque une table remplie de livres. Il la débarrasse en envoyant tout valdinguer. Il descendit ses mains vers le fessier du musicien et le souleva légèrement.  
Gydias entoura la taille de Victor de ses jambes. Il le déposa sur la table.  
Il promène lentement son index sur le torse imberbe du plus jeune. Son corps est brûlant, comme si un sang nouveau emplissait ses veines. Il se penche sur lui et goûte au velouté de sa peau. Elle a parfum de cannelle.  
Gydias le trouve étonnement tendre, un peu comme s'il redoutait de lui briser les os sous ses caresses.  
Pendant tout le temps de leur étreinte, ses sens étaient comme amplifiés. Il entendait son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine et le bruit intense de sa respiration. Il se sentait perdu, hors de lui, désemparé, comme si un autre homme avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Et en même temps, il était d'avantage lui-même qu'il ne l'a jamais été auparavant.  
Puis il n'y avait plus de _Gydias_ ou de _Victor_ , ni d'avant, ni d'après, plus de nord, plus de sud. Juste le mélange de deux exilés sur un continent inconnu. L'incendie de deux solitudes qui s'accrochent l'une à l'autre, pour ne plus jamais sombrer.

Victor fut le premier à arrêter l'étreinte. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Ce dernier entoura la taille du plus grand de ses jambes et entoura son cou, se cramponnant. Victor le souleva. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Le temps du trajet, Gydias avait plongé sa tête dans son cou et le parsemait de baisers, laissant de légères marques rouges.  
Victor le fit basculer sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Il remonta sa main jusqu'à son visage. Il lui caressa la joue. Gydias ferma les yeux, appréciant ce contact simple, mais si bon.  
Victor plongea sa tête dans son cou. Humant l'odeur de son amant. Il l'embrassait, la suçait. Gydias gémissait. Les sensations étaient fortes, trop fortes. La bestialité de Victor réapparu lorsqu'il pressa son bassin contre celui du dominé. Un gémissement rauque et plus prononcé s'échappa de la gorge du musicien. Les choses s'accéléraient. Tout aller vite. Trop vite. Victor continuait de frotter son bassin contre celui de son amant, tout en descendant une main vers la ceinture, qu'il défit, rapidement. Gydias se sentit à la fois soulagé, mais aussi extrêmement anxieux. C'était sa première fois et tous aller vite, tout était de plus en plus brutal. Que ce soit les baisers appuyés, les bassins qui ne cessaient de se frotter l'un à l'autre, et les gémissements du plus grands qui commencé à emplir la pièce. Le souffle qu'il sentait dans son cou ne le rassurait pas. Il était erratique, rapide. Un désir immense montait en Victor, et il le sentait. Bien sûr, il montait aussi en Gydias, mais la peur l'empêchait de le laisser s'exprimer.  
Il repoussa légèrement Victor. Ce dernier le regarda, une once d'interrogation dans les yeux.

« - Je… C'est… Comment dire… Je ne l'ai jamais fait… Et je trouve ça un petit peu trop… Bestial pour une première fois… 'Fin… Voilà quoi... »

Gydias tourna la tête. Rouge de honte, il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne. De son index, Victor tourna sa tête. Il l'embrassa doucement. Tendrement. Un baiser chaste, qu'il essaya de faire le plus doux possible. Gydias se détendit un peu.  
Victor attrapa le pantalon qu'il fit glisser le plus lentement du monde le long des cuisses du plus jeune. Il le jeta à terre avant de se replacer, au-dessus de son amant. Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Il fit un nouveau mouvement de bassin, lentement. Les érections des deux hommes se rencontrèrent. Gydias bascula la tête en arrière, appréciant chaque nouvelle sensation. Victor posa son front sur celui de Gydias. Les yeux fermés, lui aussi profitait de cette chaleur qui l'envahissait. Il accentua la pression sur le bassin du musicien. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement, plus fort que les autres. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux. La tension augmentait au fur et à mesure que les gémissements remplissaient la pièce. Malgré ses réticences du début, il en voulait plus, maintenant.

« Victor... »

C'était une plainte langoureuse, suppliante. Elle fit frissonner Victor. Il se pencha vers Gydias, qui du regard, l'autorisa à aller plus loin.  
Doucement, il fit glisser le caleçon de son amant sur ses cuisses avant de se débarrasser du sien. Gydias tremblait. D'excitation ou de froid, lui-même ne le sut pas. Victor l'entoura d'un bras, pendant que l'autre s'affairait à remonter la couverture. Il la fit monter jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses tremblements se clamèrent, un peu. Il l'embrassa, langoureusement. Les langues se défiaient, se taquinaient. Il remonta ses doigts jusqu'à la bouche de Gydias. Comprenant la requête de son partenaire, il prit soin de les sucer méticuleusement. Il les humidifia, les lubrifia du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il arrêta, donnant le feu vert à Victor. Ce dernier les descendit doucement vers l'intimité du plus jeune. Gydias ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire, attendant la douleur du premier doigt. Pourtant, lorsque que ce dernier arriva, il laissa échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir. Il se détendit complètement et savoura cette sensation, pendant que l'autre faisait des mouvements réguliers. La situation changea du tout au tout lorsqu'un deuxième doigt arriva. Son visage se tordit en une grimace de douleur. Victor lui laissa le temps de s'habituer au nouvel intrus. Une fois que ses muscles se décontractèrent, il commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux, voulant préparer au mieux son partenaire, pour qu'il ne soit pas le seul à prendre son pied. Gydias gémissait maintenant à pleine vois, sans retenue.

Le jugeant assez préparé, et n'en pouvant plus, il retira ses doigts. Gydias poussa un gémissement de frustration. Victor se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant. Il savait qu'il allait forcément lui faire mal. Cette fois si, et les quelques autres après. Il le pénétra doucement, s'enfonçant centimètre par centimètre. Gydias cria de douleur. Si la douleur d'avant c'était estompée rapidement, il avait l'impression que celle là ne partirais jamais. Il s'agrippa au cou de Victor, comme à une bouée de sauvetage. S'il le lâchait, il sombrerait.  
Victor continua de s'enfoncer le plus doucement possible. Une fois rentré à fond, il sentit de l'eau couler le long de son bras. Il se redressa. Gydias pleurait. Il essuya de son pouce les larmes qui coulaient d'elles-mêmes. Il embrassa son front, essayant de lui faire penser à autre chose. Mais Gydias continuait d'avoir mal. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de le détendre. Dans un dernier espoir, il attrapa la verge gonflée de son amant et commença doucement des vas et viens. Petit à petit, le visage de Gydias se détendit. Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler et les gémissements de douleur se transformèrent en gémissements de pur plaisir. Gydias lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Victor donna un premier coup de reins. La douleur était encore là, mais atténuée. Au bout de deux minutes de coups de rein prudent et lent, Gydias commença à apprécié la présence de son amant en lui. Victor lâcha sa verge. Il accentua les vas et viens. Le plaisir monté crescendo. Plus aucun des deux ne retenait ses gémissements. Front contre front, il savourait les multiples sensations qui peu à peu les faisait perdre pied. Le rythme était rapide, les respirations haletantes. Les deux sentaient la délivrance proche.

« Gy-Gydias je… Je vais... »

Gydias l'embrassa fougueusement alors qu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel, en même temps. Leur ultime gémissement mourra chacun dans la bouche de l'autre.

Victor se retira et s'affala aux côtés de son amant. Se dernier se blottit contre lui. Il restèrent longtemps, dans cette position. Savourant le bruit léger de la respiration de l'autre.

Les yeux de Gydias se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Victor s'en rendit compte et avant de s'endormir lui aussi lança une dernière parole à son amant.

« - Gydias… Je t'aime... »

Gydias souri niaisement. Les yeux toujours fermer il se colla un peu plus à Victor.

« Moi aussi... »

Ils finirent par s'endormirent côte à côte, en écoutant le vent qui, dehors, soufflait dans la nuit. Ils percevaient, lointain mais distinct, le bourdonnement si typique des klaxons et des sirènes qui donnait parfois l'impression d'habiter une ville en état de siège. Mais ça, eux, ils s'en fichaient, ils étaient amoureux.

* * *

Tadam ! Écrit en deux jours et corrigé en une soirée ! Bon, on ne va pas se mentir, je suis fier de moi, en même ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, que n'importe quoi venant de moi m'en semblerait être un chef-d'œuvre ! Bref ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se dit à bientôt* ! (je m'excuse à l'avance s'il reste des fautes !)

Reviews ;3

Biz' !

*Je suis de retour, mais j'écrirais sur mon temps libre ! Ne vous attendez pas à un nouvel écrit demain ! Même si c'est les vacances, j'ai la blinde de devoirs ! Le prochain truc que je posterai se sera la suite de Boys Don't Cry ! Tchao !


End file.
